My Candy Love: Only In Dreams
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: (My character's, Silya Beeodess's, progress through the Halloween 2011 Special Episode, along with a few twists added here and there. Happy Halloween!) When things take a turn for the strange for the high school outcast, Silya, after recieving a unique ring, how will her life be changed? Will she somehow make it home or will a few...distractions hold her back?
1. Chapter 1

_**((Author's Note: This is based on the Halloween 2011 Episode. Enjoy!))**_

High school is supposed to be the best four years of a person's life.

_Yeah right! _ To whoever actually believes that junk; April Fools moron!

Having no ride home due to my truck being in the shop, no bus that has a route that goes by my house, and my parents both working until after five, I have to walk home from school. None of my friends, or rather Iris, can't drive yet either, having not gotten her license yet.

It's only sprinkling a little, but it's freezing, and despite my love of the rain, I _hate_ the cold. I'll trade Christmas for summer break any day…well, maybe. I shiver as chills go down my spine and droplets slide down my nose, in between my blue eyes. My hands are in my jean pockets, and I wear my black jacket that I got as a cheerleader for the football team-the one with a Sweet Amoris High School red and white logo- over my well-fitting and complementing, yet plain camo tee. The hood is down, squished between my spine and my teal backpack, and my brown, highlighted golden brown hair frizzes and curls some from the wet weather. Since it is October, my hair is a bit darker than it would be during warmer days.

I listen to my MP3 as I walk, a powerful rock ballad by the band, Scarlet Letter, plays:

"…_I will not,_

_Bow down,_

_Just to feel like you might love me!_

_I will stand,_

_And scream out,_

_I demand you hear the real me!_

_I demand to hear the real you now!"_

This is one of my favorite songs. It meant despite how others might want you to be, you need to always stay true to who you are, even if it means giving up those "friends" that want you act like someone else. I wish more people were like that at Sweet Amoris, but if you're not in the in crowd, you're classified as no one at all. Sure, there are some nice girls hanging around; Violette, Melody, and Iris being three of them, but often Iris is working with her dad at his shop, Melody helps run the Student Council, and then Violette just doesn't like to hang out period. Even if I hang out with them sometimes, it's never at the same time as with the preps, and by preps, I mean Amber and her followers.

I have practically been labeled an outcast at school because of them. No matter what, they always get their way, and whatever Amber, her royal pain says, her subjects loyal subjects follow without objection. Thinking of that wannabe pop diva infuriates me. Ever since I moved her she's been nothing but a thorn in the side. What I wouldn't do to get her alone without her minions to back her up, and show her how to really pick a fight. Specifically what happens when someone picks a fight with me and has the audacity to not only gang up on me, but walk away like nothing happened and then do it again the next day.

I am reminded of the day before the exams when she and her pets stole my food. How I sneaked _my_ water bottle out of her bag and put some laxatives in it. I smile as I remember her rushing to the girl's bathroom like a hurricane; the look on her face had been priceless and she was in there for a good three hours. After the exams, I paid Peggie to sneak in and record of her torture for me. I watch the video sometimes still today; the bottom of Amber's legs twisting together behind and underneath the stall door, her screaming and groaning sickeningly. Yes; it borders the line of being a sadistic maniac, but she had it coming.

To this day, she still doesn't know what happened, blaming it on bad cafeteria food.

My romance life? Not so good either.

When I first came to Sweet Amoris, so had one of my friends from my old school, Ken. He was sweet and all, but he could be a stalker at times as well. I never even once got a date in while he was here because he literally never left my side. Once, at the end of school, I was chatting with Violette and saw him walking ever so slowly on purpose, glancing back behind him and right at me. Even when I stopped talking and had to walk back that way to leave, he kept on doing it, all the way until I was outside and made a mad dash for the nearest busy street.

Like I said; nice guy, but a stalker.

After he was gone, I had more freedom to talk with other guys, but none of them seem to like me much. I was too unpleasant for Nathaniel when it came to Amber- who, wouldn't you it, happened to be his sister, I was too friendly and 'girly' for Castiel, and I was too curious and for Lysander. I can't seem to do anything right by any of them. Believe me, I've tried anything in my power just so I can only befriend them- I'd always been one of the guys normally anyway, but nothing goes right. Lysander didn't seem to mind me much, but it wasn't like we were the best of friends.

I wish Jade went to Sweet Amoris. I haven't seen him since spring, and he was amazing. We had a lot in common, he was the sweetest boy I'd ever met, and he accepted me for who I was, faults and all.

Jade...My hand wanders over to one of the small compartments on my backpack. In it is the lovely preserved flower he gave me for my hair, as a gift. Maybe he'll come back next spring, when the gardening club needs new plants and equipment. At least, I hope so.

Hmph. Now _I _sound like a stalker.

I'm walking into the rougher neighborhood of town now without realizing it too deep in my own thoughts. A cat sending a trash can toppling over snaps me out of it, and I pull out my head phones in order to stay vigilant. I hear a voice ahead of me as two punks on skateboards zoom past, nearly running me over.

"Come back here, you little pests! If I ever see you again, you best be prepared to get the whopping of a lifetime!" The voice was scratchy and rough, but obviously a woman's.

Walking a bit farther, I find an elderly lady, holding a cane and bending over to pick up a bunch of groceries that have fallen out of her bags. I head over to her and squat down, "Here, ma'am, let me help you." With that, I begin picking up her items and carefully putting them back in her bags as she stands up and rubs her back.

"Ma'am?" she laughs, "Well, I know I'm old when people start calling me ma'am." I finish and stand up. "Thank you, youngin'."

"You're welcome ma'am."

"Say, while you're here, would you mind helping me carry these back home? The rain's getting worse and I'm afraid I'll be drenched to the bone before I get home. My street's not too far."

I nod, adjusting my grip on the bags and I hold them around my wrists. The lady and I talk as she gets out an umbrella and holds it above our heads as we go. Within about fifteen minutes, we're at her house, and, as she predicted, the rain begins to worsen. _Never doubt an old person's ability to predict what will come, _I think.

I place them where she tells me to, on a small, wooden table by the front door, and turn to leave, "Goodbye, ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, dearie, but wait, you can't go out now. At least let me get you some warm tea for your help," she smiles and laughs, "I don't get much company often as it is. Won't you join me?"

It is raining pretty hard out there… "I'd hate to impose-"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Get in here, sweetie." I walk back in as the woman gives me a tour of the photos on her walls, many of her now passed husband, until we reach her kitchen. Soon, I'm holding a hot cup of mint tea with honey and sugar in it. It's delicious and sweet. I feel my core heat up instantly, and the tingling of my chilled fingers begins to leave.

"Mmm," I say contently, my eyes closer in relaxation, "This is wonderful, thank you."

"My pleasure, dear. You know, there aren't many young people like you out there these days. None who'll stop to help an old wrinkled bag of bones like myself back home, much less spend some time with her," she chuckles., "You're fella must be very lucky."

I shake my head, "I don't have a boyfriend." My shoulders rise in a slight shrug, "The way things are looking, I doubt I ever will."

"Don't say that. You're pretty, you're young, you're a sweetie, and if you come over to visit me more you'll know how to cook too," she says with a wink.

I smile back at her, "Never fails though. I can't do anything right when I try to be myself," I explain to her all that has happened and the different relationships I have with the guys at my school, most all of them negative. "I don't want to change for anyone. I am who I am," I finish, taking the last sips of my tea.

For a moment the lady thinks, she stares at me for a minute and eventually heads off into some other part of her house, returning with a little chest. Opening it, she reveals that it is filled with pieces of beautiful jewelry, ranging from pearl necklaces to antique broaches. "I've been on many travels when I was your age, and I always had the same troubles when it came to men. I want you to pick one object out of here and it's yours to keep. Maybe you'll be able to catch a young gentlemen's eye with one of them."

I nearly gasp, "Ma'am…It's very kind of you, but I can't. These are your treasures. I can't just-"

"Just pick one," she states in a gentle, but authoritative tone, "Sweetie, I'm too old to head out and mingle, but you can. My children are already married and my grandchildren are either too far away from here or, let's be honest, don't care about an old crow like me. Heck, my whole family wants to put me in one of those nursing homes. You're the best company I've had in ages. It would do well for this soul to know a part of me has passed on and can help another youngin'."

He eyes bore into mine. I still hesitate, but she pushes the box closer and frowns some. I'd hate to seem rude, so I begin to search. Finally, I find a dulled silver ring with a small blue gem in it. There is graceful carving engraved in the metal around it. The woman's eyes brighten as she sees my choice.

"That is a very special one, child," she curls my fingers around it, as if she knows I'd change my mind about keeping it, "Very special indeed." She glances at the clock. "Oh! Look at the time! It's already 4:30. I can't have your folks worrying about you now. Best be on your way." We both walk to the door as she continues, "You will visit me again sometime, won't you?"

"I will, I promise," I say as I walk out. As if by magic, the rained has cleared, although the clouds still gloom overhead. Turning around, I wave to her, "I thank you for the tea and gift!" She waves at me, smiling, before she closes the door back and retreats into her home.

My house isn't too far from here. I make it back home and into my room right at five. I slip on the ring and look at it. It really is beautiful.

It's a Thursday and I don't have any homework, so I have plenty of time to read and relax before I begin to study for a history test I have Friday morning. It's around 11:40- I've always been a night owl- when I reach into my backpack for my notes.

I search. And search some more. Then start all over and search again. Then again…

My notes are not here.

Crap! I must have left them at school in my locker! Like lightning, I put on my jacket- this time an older one that was dark blue and a little thinner- and my tennis shoes, move quickly but quietly down to the first floor so I won't wake up my parents, and then grab my bike off of the front porch and race down the quickest route to school. I do not notice how the gem in my ring shines in the moonlight.

I make it there at 11:57. Thankfully, the school is almost always left unlocked, in case of emergencies like this. I move down the hall with my flashlight, moving with a light tred in the by off chance event a teacher or janitor is still here. I don't have to worry; the high school is completely empty.

I have just made it to my locker when 12:00 strikes. Midnight. My ring glows even brighter and I shriek in surprise as I'm nearly blinded by the light. Opening them, all I can see are swirls of pink and blue-violet that leave me dizzy. _WHOA! What's that? What's going on? _

"Somebody help!" I scream into the void. Finally, everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and find I have a massive headache. Rubbing it, I find myself lying on grass. The stars shine bright and the moon is full, casting an eerie light around me. "Holy cow, what was that?" I ask to the wind. _…And where am I?_

Where am I indeed? I'm in some type of cemetery, with outdated, poorly cared for tombstones surrounding my every view. There is a castle a small ways away, plants climb the walls and towers. It appears to have been abandoned for centuries, and it scares me a little. Trees, most without leaves, sway in the breeze and Ivy plants crawl up stone. I've never seen this place before. I don't know where I am. _I must be dreaming._

Not wanting to stay around here for too long. I begin moving. I seem to face tombstones at every corner. All of the dates of death are around 1858 and 1860, while the birth dates never are the same. I have trouble reading the names. _What happened to them?_ It's very gloomy here. It's so silent and I've yet to see anyone else. I've never felt so alone before.

When I walk far enough, there's a forest, but it's so sinister looking. There is a path, but not a sound can be heard from either person or animal. Not knowing where I am still, I make the decision to avoid it. It might be huge and I could easily get lost, which wouldn't be the smartest move on my part.

I'm turning around to head back and find another way out of the cemetery…only to come face to face?...with a bat, flapping its wings in front of me. "Hey! Hi!" it speaks cheerfully.

I shriek and am so shocked, I fall on the ground on my butt.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" it says almost bashfully.

_A-A talking bat?_ Now I know I'm dreaming.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen anyone for centuries!" it inquires.

"I don't know…I was at school, and then…and then I ended up here." …Wait…_CENTURIES?_

"Weird."

"Yeah." What's weirder is that I'm talking to a _bat._

"I hope you aren't too scared. This place has a very dark history, and the atmosphere has become dark and gloomy over the years. So I can understand if it's not very reassuring for you."

"Yeah, there are tombs everywhere…and they aren't in very good condition," I say as I get to my feet and brush myself off.

"It's because of an epidemic that hit the village below," he leads me to stone fence and I find the cemetery is on a high hill. Below us is a rundown town with buildings that have all but fallen apart. "There were no survivors," he says sadly, "and because the village is isolated, no one came to help the villagers. It was around 1858 I think."

_That would explain the dates on the tombs._

"There isn't anyone to take care of the tombs either, except me, but my little wings can't do much. And there are too many!"

"Y-yeah…I can imagine…"

"There is only one tomb that is still in good condition, that of Mary Magdalaine. It's in a strange place…but very peaceful at the same time."

"I haven't seen anything like that, unless it's a little further into the forest…"

"Yes! It's over there! Mary Magdalaine was buried a little further away; there wasn't any more space in the cemetery."

"Oh…I see. I'm going to go get a closer look."

"You're leaving already? Oh…come back and see me soon please!" it says in a pleading voice. It looks like it's about to cry.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I promise I will!" That seems to calm the little guy down some.

I advance silently through the woods until, as said, I come upon a single tomb in an open clearing in the forest. The moon shines down through the opening free of branches. I can see satin pink tulips growing out of the earth around me. The death on the tomb says 1860, but with its condition I wonder hopefully if perhaps Mary had survived the epidemic.

"It's sad huh…Every time I come here, I want to cry…" the bat's voice says behind me softly.

"Whoa!" I yell, and then I pout at him sourly, "Stop popping up like that without warning!"

"Sorry, but as you said you wanted to see Mary's tomb, I wanted to follow you. Actually, what's your name? I forgot to ask you."

"My name is Silya," I reply, "Silya Beeodess."

"My name is Black! It's nice to meet you!" he glances back at the tomb, "You wouldn't want to come back to the cemetery would you? This place makes me sad; I don't like to stay here."

"Yes, let's…" I say. I'm starting to feel a little sad too, as if I had known the girl all my life, which is a silly thought. It's as if she was a good friend who left all too soon…Perhaps, if she were alive, she and I could've been friends.

As Black and I retreat back to the cemetery, he speaks, "You know, there is a whole story behind the tomb of Mary."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you see that castle?" I nod, "Her lover was the owner and when she got sick, he went to neighboring countries to find a cure. The only cure he found was to transform her into a vampire, because vampires are immortal."

"Vampires? Vampires are a myth,"

"You're talking to a bat," he says flatly, "Your point is invalid."

I'm about to open my mouth to say something before catching myself…I hate being proved wrong.

"Anyway, Mary was too weak to travel, so he went alone to be bitten and then be transformed…but he came back too late…She resisted the illness longer than the others, and if he had arrived a day sooner she would still be here…it's really sad…"

I don't know what to say. I can only think how horrible the boy must've felt. I know I would feel like I failed to protect the person I love. Instead of saying anything, I ask, "Are you saying there is a vampire living here?"

"He isn't mean!" Black nearly shouted, trying to quell any fear I might have, "But he isn't doing so well at the moment. He is always around the tomb of his loved one, you should go see."

I hate myself for being quick to judge, and so harshly at that, but I take it that this guy isn't from the crappy love story of Twilight, so my chances of being eaten are high, "I…I'd prefer not to…"

"It's ok, he won't hurt you! He was in love with a human, so he doesn't touch humans! Go see him; it would make him feel better to see someone! He's been alone for a long time!"

Don't I know how that feels…and I instantly feel guilty for saying no in the first place. Besides, if he does hurt me, nothing would happen. It is only a dream after all. "O-Ok…where can I find him?"

"He is usually close to Mary's tomb. He must have left to eat something before, that's why we didn't see him, but he should be there now!"

I shove thoughts of hoping he's had enough to eat out of my mind as I trek back to her tomb, this time alone. I return to find no one and almost sigh in the relief I've been holding. _No one's here...I'm going back to see Black._

Just as I turn, a man's voice says sternly, "What are you doing here?"

I sharply turn back around and almost gasp. I didn't even hear him coming, nor did I sense his presence, which normally is a good trait of mine.

The man seems about my age, maybe a couple years older. He wears a Victorian outfit a tawny pair of pants and vest, a dark brown belt, boots, and overcoat that comes to his mid thighs, and a parchment colored blouse with a cravat. Above the cravat is a small, golden broach with a ruby in the center. His belt buckle has the same style. His eyes are a piercing, brilliant red. His hair is long and brown, just barely darker, falling to his waist, like my own, save for a couple parts that had been cut to a shorter length, ending at his chest. I can imagine him and Lysander sharing fashion ideas.

As I take in his appearance, his eyes narrow, "I asked you a question…"

Given his bluntness, I finally work up the nerve to speak. I stand a bit taller and lift my chin slightly, his short temper annoying me. "I don't know. I came here without wanting to, and Black told me to take a look around here." I fold my arms across my chest, trying to appear more defiant than I really feel.

At the mention of Black's name, he relaxes. He calms down very quickly and soon I follow suit, though I am still suspicious. "And what's your name?" he asks, taking a step closer.

"I'm Silya Beeodess," I say, resisting the urge to step back.

"My name is Dimitry."

I bow my head to him slightly, as a gesture of politeness. "It's nice to meet you."

"…What is your blood type?" He asks the question so suddenly, I almost gape at him.

"I don't know."

"That type of information is important…"

"Sorry, I never paid attention to it…"

"I thought I smelled an unfamiliar odor here…It's not the first time you've come around this tomb, right?"

Is he implying I stink? It takes all my self-control in order not to nag about how rude he's being. Even if he is a vampire, he can still use some manners. But I push that away as I think maybe I've hurt him by coming to Mary's tomb. He did love her after all, from what Black said anyway, so perhaps he thinks I might mess up something. I am a stranger and this is his home.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb anything." 

He raises an eyebrow, "As long as you don't touch anything, I don't see a problem. She would be happy to have visitors…" His voice drifts as he looks at the tomb with a melancholic air.

"Say are you…are you a real vampire?" I ask. Not out of fear, but of curiosity.

"Excuse me?"

I frown some, "I mean a real vampire that drinks blood? And if you say you're from Twilight, I swear, I'll head to the nearest library and use the whole series to hit you with in disgust."

He smiles some and shuts his eyes gently, "What if I was a real vampire? Would that scare you?"

When he reopens his eyes and looks at me, it sends me moving away a few steps, "Depends…"

"…Don't go, I won't hurt you."

I stop, but I'm ready to run in a moment's notice if he attacks me. I'm on the track team in the spring, as well as the swimming team, so I know I'm fast. If he is a real vampire though, would I be able to outrun him? I've read enough novels to know better.

"To answer your question, yes, I'm a real vampire. The only one that is left here. I promised my partner never to hurt humans, and I've kept that promise. The only blood I drink is that of the forest animals."

"Your partner…was it Mary? The girl this tomb belongs to?"

"Yes…She looked a lot like you…" He looks at the tomb again, "Would you mind leaving me alone? I don't feel very well."

"Yes, of course…" I understand how he feels. Typically, I like being alone when I'm upset too, "…It was nice to meet you." I say again.

As I leave, I wonder what's wrong. I know he must still be grieving over Mary, but the way he looked at me…Could it be something else? And if it involves me, what will happen then?

"So, did you meet the vampire?" Black asks me as I exit the forest.

"Yes…it is a bit imposing, but he seems nice."

"I told you!"

"He didn't seem to be very well…"

"Oh! He must have been hungry…He doesn't eat enough, seeing as he only eats animals. It's not easy for him."

Wow. My occasional chocolate cravings seem nothing in comparison to his hunger. "I want to do something to help him. Any ideas?"

"You could try and catch an animal?"

"To give him after? I don't know if I can do that…" Not only am I unlikely to catch one, but I have a weakness in my heart for anything cute and fluffy.

"It's important to try!" he flies off, leaving me with that.

For a while, I head back to the castle and sit on the steps, huffing and drawing pictures in the dirt with a twig. Catch an animal…right, easy peasy.

Will I ever find my way back home? Will I ever wake up?

"_Meow_."

I turn my head upon hearing a noise and see a black cat tilting its head at me, waving its tail in the air.

"Here, kitty, kitty," I say gently, closing my eyes slowly and not opening them until after long periods of time. It's a trick I learned from volunteering at the local animal shelter: If a cat returns the gesture rather than staring at you and never blinking, it means they trust you enough to come closer. Even then, it's best to move slowly.

To my surprise, the cat actually moves toward me, rubbing its head against the back of one of my hands. I stroke and pet it before picking it up in my arms. I begin to walk back down the forest path to Dimitry. _Ok…I can do this…but the poor kitty seems so nice…_

Dimitry is standing near the tomb, like earlier; I don't think he's heard me approach, so I take this time to just stand there. The kitten has begun to purr in my embrace. It's just so cute, and the purring is absolutely adorable.

_I…I can't do it…_ I think, nearly breaking into tears. The cat is just so innocent. It's just not right… I let the cat go, and it purrs against my feet before scurrying back in the direction of the castle. I watch it go, knowing, or at least hoping, I made the right choice.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to give me the cat to eat…" I turn to see Dimitry standing right in front of me.

I lower my head guiltily and blush a bit. "You saw me?"

"I can smell the blood of a human from miles away, so when they are close to me…"

"…I'm sorry, I thought I could help you…but I guess not…in the end…"

He lifts my eyes to meet his with his fingertips, then lets go, putting his hands behind his back. "It's not filling enough anyway. I appreciate more the fact that you _didn't_ want to give it to me. It shows you have a heart."

"Thank you…and again, I'm sorry."

"I'm repeating myself, but, would you mind leaving me alone?" He turns his back to me quickly, "I made a promise and I wouldn't want to attack a human that smells as sweet as you…"

I blush some more and nod rapidly, "Yes, of course. I'm going!"

When I leave, I can't find Black anywhere, so once more I'm forced to dwell on how I will get home. Thinking of nothing and quickly growing bored, I examine the tombs in the cemetery again. I pause at a large group of them that belong to small children. _These tombs are really sad…no one is here to take care of them…"_

An idea pops into my head.

Soon, I'm collecting all of the flowers I can find around that I know from spending time with Jade and hanging out in the Gardening Club. Pink bells, White Pompoms, and Wild White Roses fill my arms. I sit back down, crossing my legs together, and I make a small pile of bouquets. It's slow going at first, but soon I've made enough to place one on a tomb of every child's.

_Finished! I hope, wherever they are, the people who these tombs belong to are happy! _I think grinning, placing the final bouquet on the last tomb.

I hear Dimitry's voice behind me, "What you're doing is very nice."

I turn back and look at him, "Thanks…I thought you wanted to stay alone."

"I saw you walking back and forth from Mary's tomb, and I was a little intrigued," he smiles at me gently, "She would've done the same thing…You really look like her."

"You're talking about Mary?"

"Yes…She had a kind soul and if she could see what this place has become, she would be saddened. She would have tried to make the cemetery more…alive." His face takes on the distant, saddened look again, and his eyes begin to shine with tears.

I can't believe what I do next, but I take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, "You must really miss her?"

He looks at me, his muscles tensing at my touch, by his face compassionate, he manages to fend off the tears and smile, "Of course, but I think that people who leave us wouldn't want us to pass our life crying. I take care of her tomb to preserve her memory, but I'm taking advantage of my eternity the best I can."

"You aren't alone then? I mean, besides Black?"

"I haven't found a companion. I must be the only vampire in the region. But I'm always hoping for someone to come and want to stay."

Is it my imagination, or did he tighten his grip on my hand ever so slightly? Either way, he seems sad…

"Will you come with me? I want to give you something, to thank you for decorating the cemetery."

"There really is no need for that…"

"I insist," he cocks out his elbow for me to take his arm, like a gentleman would and grins, "Please." I nod and return the smile, placing my hand on his arm, and he begins leading me back to the castle.

Once inside, he releases me and steps away, "This is my castle. Wait here, I'm going to get you something." He leaves before I an open my mouth to answer.

"Alright…I'll wait here…I guess?" I look around at the furniture in the room. I'm currently standing in a parlor. The furniture has been kept clean and tidy, despite the age of the place. Portraits of noble ladies and lords line the walls. A fireplace in set in the very back wall; although it's not unlit I can see ashes from a recent fire. Everything is very magnificent in here, practically enchanting.

A few minutes later, Dimitry comes back, cradling something long and soft looking in his arms, along with a few other items set on top of it. It takes me a moment to realize it's a dress, with accessories to match perfectly. He grins at the look at my face and hands it to me carefully, "It's not much, but I would rather you have this dress then let it sit around and collect dust."

All I can do is look in awe at what I'm holding. This would put any of Leigh's designs to shame. The underskirt is an ivory white and reaches just past my ankles, tiny lace frills on the very bottom of it. The second skirt over that, coming up to my mid thighs, is a beautiful shade of crimson, also with crimson lace on the end of it and an ivory lace design sewn on top of it that looks like a bunch of graceful, lovely curves and swirls, beginning where the dress starts at my bosoms and ending at my waist. Fingerless, satin gloves that end at my elbows have a similar design to the top half of the dress. There is also a frock overcoat that is brown on the outside and crimson of the inside, with golden buttons. It ends around my mid-calves and then a second part comes down a little farther underneath that. The heels are a darker crimson and have a type of rosette design on them. The necklace is very intricate, with strands of small, shiny, black metal chains connecting to two small rubies that hang vertically from one another.

It is the most amazing outfit I've ever seen in my life.

After I'm ushered to try it on, I step out of the wash room and give a little spin, which causes Dimitry to give me a loving, caring smile. "It suits you perfectly."

"Thank you very much! It's so beautiful! Really!"

He lowers his head toward me, "It's my pleasure. I'm sorry, I would've liked to stay longer, but I really need to eat…Come back and see me later, I'll have something to ask you."

"I'll come back later then."

Dimitry and I separate. Before I know it, I find myself in the forest, humming and singing happily. The fear I felt before has left me, and I willingly explore, hopping over a brook, sniffling wildflowers, staring at the stars when I can see them.

Eventually, I head back to the cemetery to go find Black and see what he thinks of my new look. Dimitry find me instead and waves me over.

"What did you want to ask me?"

For a moment, there is no response, "Well, would you accept to…" he hesitates and flicks his eyes away.

"To…" I implore.

"No-nothing, it would be too inconsiderate on my behalf…" He starts walking away, but I won't accept it and catch up to him.

"Well, now that you've brought it up, I would prefer that you finish!"

He stops so suddenly, I almost bump into him. He still doesn't look at me, but up to the sky, as if weighing the positive and negative sides before speaking. "Would you allow me to drink your blood?" he asks quietly, still not looking at me.

Dumbfounded and a little stunned, it takes me a moment to regain composure and say something, "I thought you only drank blood from animals."

"That is true, but like I said before, it's not nourishing enough for a vampire, and over time I'm getting weaker and weaker…"

For some reason, this scares me more than his drinking my blood would. ….Could it be possible that Dimitry might grow so weak, he'll die? Dream or not, I refuse to let that happen. He's become a good friend of mine over this short time and…and why ignore it? I've grown attached to him. He's not like the others back home.

I may very well be in love with him…

He says something else and looks at me sorrowfully, "I must admit, seeing you in those clothes bring back…painful memories. The mission that I tried to complete for Mary that I wasn't about to finish…"

"I see…Is it painful?" I would gladly give the dress back if it hurts him to see me in it.

"I don't know…"

My mind already is made up and I'm about to pull his sleeve so he'll look at me again, so I can tell him I'll let him drink…But then I think, _What if the pain wakes me up? I would like to stay, at least a little longer._

It's a selfish thought. A horrible, selfish thought and I know it. But what if I never come here again? It's a sad place, yes, but I'll miss Black and Dimitry so much…

Taking a breath, I take his hand. He looks and me with a questionable look, and I return it with one of determination, saying that I can be strong, that I can handle being bitten.

"You accept?" he asks, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Very well then, thank you…" Soon, I find myself backed up against an old wall, one of Dimitry's arms around me and pressed to the stone, his other hand holding mine. Now it's he who gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. He whispers into my ear, "This is going to hurt some…Before I do anything, are you certain?"

I whisper back, placing my other hand on the crock of his elbow, "yes."

He hand grips my tightly as he bites down on my neck, his face concealed by my hair. I hold back a breath of surprise. The pain is almost like a shot, but more dull and persistent. I'm certain he only drank my blood for a few minutes, but it felt longer. He doesn't drain enough blood to transform me though. When he removes his fangs, he licks clean the new wound gently, wiping away the remaining blood and softening the new openings in my skin.

Finally he pulls his head away to look me in the eyes, holding a serious gaze. "…I would like you to stay with me."

I stare back at him. Not knowing how to respond yet again. What of my family? What of Iris, Melody, and Violette? Can I really leave them behind and the life I wanted before now? I hold his gaze, which seems almost pleading, but at the same time possesses a strong sense of love. Immediately, I want to answer his need. Anything to see him smile.

I'm about to give him my answer when the headache I had upon my arrival returns. I find myself sliding down the stone wall and onto the ground, and then I feel Dimitry wrapping his arms around me, calling my name worriedly. I open my eyes and all I can see if fog and his fuzzy image. My headache's worsening now.

"Dimitry! What's happening?" I cry out.

I see Black appearing behind him, crying. Maybe he was hiding this whole time, watching us. Somewhere in this mess, I hear him say "goodbye"…

I black out.

When I wake up, I'm in my own bed. Daylight pours through my windows. Looking at my desk, I see my notes lying on top of it.

It was all just a dream…

No, not quite, for when I stand up out of bed, I find myself clothed in the crimson dress and accessories. Prodding my neck, I still feel the marks given to me by his bite.

This saddens me more than if it had been a dream. It means Dimitry was really there. He was really holding me for those last few moments. He might really, truly love me.

And now, I might not ever return to him…

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**((Author's Note: This next chapter includes things from the boys' point of views as well.))**_

I would've said yes.

That is the dominating thought that haunts me as I prepare for school this morning. Tears try to push their way through and make themselves known, but I can't let them show. It will only cause my mother-who has not left yet for work- to make notice of my reddened eyes and flushed face, and then cause questions. Questions I can't honestly answer without making her, or anyone else, think I'm insane.

I remove the beautiful dress and accessories, carefully place a plastic cover over it, and set it in the far reaches of my closet. There; out of sight, out of mind. At least, that's what a lot of people say. Still, it does little to calm me back down. I keep the ring on my finger, hoping by some chance it will whisk me away and back into Dimitry's arms.

After a quick shower, I put on a black and blue striped gothic T-shirt, along with a pair of denim jeans and my tennis shoes. As usual, I just brush my hair out and let it fall down my sides. No bumping, no crimping, no curling. I hardly ever put on makeup either unless I'm going to a special event. I've always liked what was comfortable on me and I'm not all into fashion trends. I hesitate at leaving my necklace from Dimitry though; I want a part of him to remain with me if I can't go back. I grab it and put it around my neck. Part of it hides under the shirt, so no one will see the rubies and ask how I got something so rare so suddenly. No doubt Amber and her crew would spread around some kind of lie that I was a thief.

Putting on my jacket, I feel that one of the pockets is lighter than normal. I reach in; my MP3 is missing. I check around the floor to see if it might've fallen out, but it's not there. Just great. As if I needed something else to add to my list of reasons to hate today.

I decide to study my notes on my way to school as I put on my backpack and head out the door. I'll grab something to eat on the way; I've got time. An idea hits me.

That's right; I do have time to spare. Enough time before the bell rings to head over to the elderly woman's house. Maybe I can ask her how the ring works. She'd have to know.

Now, I'm running down the sidewalk.

My feet skid to a halt as I pant, catching my breath, my lungs screaming for Oxygen in the cold October air. I see the lady's home from here. I walk down the street and my jaw drops in shock.

The house looks completely abandoned: The window shutters look like they're about to fall off at any moment. Most of the paint seems to be chipped off and worn away by time. One of the steps up to the porch has been broken, right in half. Shingles have fallen off of the roof. Weeds and plants surround the landscape and up the support beams.

"Hey, kid, whatdoya think you're doing just standing around? Ain't you supposed to be in school?" A man's cruel, scratchy voice calls to me. I look back to see a man that appears to be in his mid-forties sitting in a chair, peeling potatoes, on his porch on the other side of the street.

I ignore his questions and ask, "Did anyone live here?"

He shrugs, "Not in a while. Not for a good fifty years, I'd say. I've lived here since I was a boy. Never once saw that house occupied."

I look back at it and soon find myself trying to make my way inside.

"Are you nuts, kid? The whole roof could come crashing done on ya! As old as that thing is!" I hear the man say.

"I'll be fine." I hear him mutter obscenities under his breath about "those crazy kids these days" and continue making my way inside.

At first, the door won't open but just a hair. It takes a few good shoves to finally push it far enough to squeeze in. On the floor, coming in through holes, are a bunch of plants that attempted to stop me from entering. I take out my cell phone in order to shine a light around. Everything from before is here, only it looks as if they've had all eternity to age. Broken furniture lies around the floor. If they are still whole, they are covered in dust and cobwebs. The multiple photos and portraits on the walls have yellowed.

I force myself to move deeper into the building, but carefully so, so maybe the floor won't break from underneath me. I make it to the kitchen. On the table sits the empty cups from when the two of us shared tea, only, like all else, they seemed to have been sitting there forever.

Seeing no one, I find myself more than happy to make an exit. The dramatic change in the building has unsettled me to no end. I leave in a slight haste. Although I did make my promise to return to who I now believe is some sort of ghost, I think I'll wait until a good few days later before coming again next time. And then I'll only walk in if the house looks normal.

I jog to the nearest Burger Palace and order something to go off of their breakfast menu; two egg, ham, and cheese biscuits and a cup of French vanilla coffee. I cram down one and sip the coffee as I walk, allowing the drink to warm up my insides and help me get moving. I have a few minutes left to finish as I enter the school, get to class, and sit down in my desk.

Iris is already there. She leans over and breaks off a small part of my remaining biscuit. We came to an agreement last year that if neither of us finished our food before school started, we would gladly help one another finish all of it before the first bell rang.

"Sup," she says, popping the piece into her mouth. I hand her my coffee after I take a sip.

"Sup," I repeat, mechanically tearing another chunk of the biscuit off and swallowing it.

"Are you ok, Sil?" she asks, examining my face after gulping down some of the drink. Sil is short for Silya: a nickname Iris bestowed on me.

I nod and lie, "Yeah, just a bit nervous about the test is all."

"Yeah, me too. This isn't exactly my best subject, you know."

Together, we manage to finish off the rest of the food before 8:00. As our teacher checks to see who all is absent, we share our notes and quiz each other silently. And then the test soon begins.

I feel confident about it, even though I'm not as good when it comes to testing as I am with my homework and in class assignments. History has been one of my favorite subjects and I typically get A's anyway. Before I know it, the test is over, I'm reading a novel to pass the time, and then the second bell rings signifying that we switch classes.

I reach my locker and open it, needing to get my Pre-Calculus book. I'm just about to shut it back when I notice something that makes my heart stop.

There is my MP3, inside one of the magnetic containers on my door. A piece of paper is attached to it with a thin thread, only it looks more like parchment, what people used back many years ago to write with before notebook paper. I stuff the MP3 into my pocket quickly, then immediately unfold the parchment and read.

_I believe you forgot this at my castle last night. I'm glad I could return it to you._

_If you wish to visit my home again, don't hesitate to come. You are always welcome within the cemetery and palace grounds. You brought a light to the place that hadn't bloomed in many years. I must admit, when I first saw you, I had my doubts and ached at the sight of seeing someone so much like my dear Mary. However, I know things do not happen without purpose. I believe my meeting you was a way of some greater force allowing me to heal and mend my shattered heart. To allow myself to feel again, and to love again. You are my angel, sent from the heavens to save me from my pain. _

_I miss you, Milady._

_Forever yours, _

_Dimitry. _

Dimitry…he sent me a letter. Now I am determined to find a way back to him somehow. I need to see him again and he needs me. I think of what I can do as I walk to class, so absorbed in my thoughts I walk right into Nathaniel, who is just exiting the Student Council Room. He drops his clipboard in surprise and papers scatter the floor.

"Nathaniel! I'm sorry!" I say embarrassed, bending down and hurriedly picking up the papers to hand to him.

"It's ok, Silya," he sighs, picking up the papers as well and taking the rest from my hands, "Just be more careful, ok?"

I nod. Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind. I catch him before he leaves, "Nathaniel, do you think you could get me in the library during lunch?"

"What? Why would you want in there anyway? And besides, you know you're only allowed in the library for research," he says, a little stunned at my request.

"Please, Nathaniel, there's something I need to look up. It's important!" I beg.

"Well…" he looks me up and down before answering, "Alright, but be right back out when you're finished, make sure you put all of your references back in their proper places, and if you use a computer, shut it down after words. Ok?"

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaim, then give him a hug of relief and quickly move on to my next class.

…

Nathaniel watched Silya's retreating form, shaking his head. There was no telling what went on in that girl's mind that was for certain. He began to leave to head to his own class when he noticed another paper mixed in with his own.

It was addressed to Silya.

He turned to call for her, prepared to hand it back to her, but she was already gone. He didn't have any classes with her before lunch either. Nathaniel was stuck with it until then.

He couldn't, he shouldn't look at it, but he did. His curiosity got the better of him and he read every word. Who was this Dimitry? He couldn't remember a student here by that name and he knew Silya didn't have a boyfriend. None of this made any sense.

One thing also stood out and disturbed him: This guy said Silya was welcome to come to his _castle _and _cemetery _at any time. What kind of guy invites a girl to a cemetery or owns a castle? Maybe somebody was pulling a prank on her, but by the looks of it, it seemed like he knew her already.

From the way it was written, it sounded like someone Lysander would know. Maybe it was one of his friends, or Lysander's older brother, Leigh's, friend. He would ask him later.

…

After three more long periods, Nathaniel led me to the library and let me in. I instantly get to work on pulling up every piece of information I can on Mary Magdalaine. I don't know Dimitry's last name, so I couldn't search up him, or the town either, since Black didn't tell me what it was called.

Soon, I find her on a web page dedicated to ghost towns.

_Mary Magdalaine_

_1844-1860_

_Mary Magdalaine was a teenage girl born in the mid-nineteenth century, in the small village of Bridgestone. Her mother died when she was young, which inspired Mary to become an apothecary as she grew older. By the age of thirteen, this young legend was able to heal many of the townspeople that became ill from the onslaught of diseases of that time._

_However, the following year, a plague swept through the small town. Being isolated as it was due to its geographical features, the disease did not spread outside the village, but all within it perished. Young Mary outlasted most, trying her best to keep the others alive and well, but eventually she too was claimed by death._

Reading on, I come to find out that Bridgestone is open to the public at all times as a historic site. People don't walk around in costumes and there's not a souvenir shop or anything, but there's no closing time. Apparently, some people like to go there at night to try to find ghosts, or dare their friends to spend the night there.

Neither of these are what I have in mind.

I click on the link for directions, but the link has been blocked by the school, so I write the website down and head into the cafeteria. I'll have to print them out at home.

…

Nathaniel approached where Lysander and Castiel were sitting in the cafeteria and set down his tray, sitting across from them. _What's the blonde president wannabe want?_ Castiel thought with a scowl.

Nathaniel caught it and glared back at him, "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk to you. I need to speak with Lysander."

Peering over his book, Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _Lysander looked at Nathaniel, "Yes?"

"By chance, do you know anyone by the name of Dimitry?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thanks anyway," Nathaniel stood to get up, but Castiel caught him.

"Now hold up. You mentioned this guy and now _I'm _curious. What the heck is going on and just who is he?" Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not about to let go of this conversation.

"No one," Now even Lysander was raising an eyebrow at him, and that was something considering he typically didn't get involved in anyone else's affairs. Nathaniel sighed in defeat, "I don't know, just somebody Silya knows, ok?"

Castiel smirked and snorted, "Spying on the freak show now, huh?" Lysander nearly glared daggers at Castiel's insult, but didn't say anything. Still, Castiel saw this, "Don't get your neck tie in a twist; you know I'm kidding."

"Actually, it's called a cravat," Lysander responded, but he grinned. He and Castiel had been friends for a good while, were even in the same band. It was hard to stay angry with him; Castiel just told it like it is. Lysander looked once more at Nathaniel, "Please, explain. I may not know Silya all too well, but she has never mentioned a Dimitry to me before. Does he go here?"

"I don't think so," he answered as he sat back down, "I've never heard of him either until now. I'd stay out of it, but I have to admit, I'm a little worried about her with this guy. Check out this strange love letter I found when Silya bumped into me and we dropped our papers." Nathaniel handed them the letter.

After reading it, Lysander nodded slowly, "This is odd for her. I can't imagine her hanging around a cemetery at night. It seems out of character."

Castiel only grinned devilishly, "Maybe the chick isn't all so sweet and innocent as we thought. Everyone's gotta dark side." Looking up, he spotted Silya exiting the lunch line and sitting down with Violette and Iris on the other side of the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil," he said, nodding in that direction. Lysander and Nathaniel looked that way, then, as if she could hear them from where she was, spoke even quieter.

"What should we do?" asked Nathaniel.

"Nothing, that's what. We stay out of it and let her handle her own drama," Castiel said, putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

As Nathaniel frowned and shoved Castiel's feet off, and as Castiel began to retaliate, Lysander spoke up to break it up, "Nathaniel, it would be best if you went on ahead and gave Silya back the letter. If she realizes it's gone and that you have it, she will not be happy."

Nathaniel groaned a bit. He knew Lysander was right, but he wasn't looking forward to this. Reluctantly, he stood up and walked over to her table.

…

I sit there, sharing artwork with Violette and Iris, talking with them about our sketchbook assignments for Art II, when Nathaniel walks over.

"Um, hey… Silya?"

I turn around in my chair and look up at him interestingly. He never comes up to talk to me unless it's about school, "Yes?"

"You dropped this, when we bumped into each other," Nathaniel says, turning his head as he hands out a familiar looking piece of paper to me. I search my things to find, yes, my note from Dimitry is missing.

As I take it, I try not to yank it from his hands, "Thanks," bashfully I ask in an even softer tone, "Hey, you didn't read it, did you?"

"Umm, well," he blushes and scratches the back of his head, stumbling over his words.

Just then Castiel comes up behind him, followed by a sour looking Lysander, "So, Silya? Who's this Dimitry guy you're spending your time with? And why pick a cemetery to hang out at? Or is it what you two figure to be the best place to get some alone time without anyone knowing?" he asks, an evil grin on his face.

I sit there, shocked. Iris and Violette are staring at me to see my reaction, but thankfully keep their mouths shut. Nathaniel looks like he's about to murder Castiel and Lysander is giving Nathaniel a look that apologetically says, "I tried to stop him."

"You showed it to them too!" I yell, getting up out of my seat and not caring whose watching now. Since these three already know, the news is bound to spread like a wildfire now anyway. I come face to face with Nathaniel, whose blushing harder than ever and whose eyes register that they he knows he's in deep trouble.

"I-We-I…I was just concerned is all! I've never heard you talk about a Dimitry- none of us have- and since we didn't know him either, we were worried you might be hanging with someone you shouldn't and-" he stammers out being I interrupt him.

"It's none of your business who I spend my time with, Mr. President! It's not your choice, it's mine! The same goes for you two!" I practically growl at the three. "And for the record, Dimitry has more class and compassion in his pinky than the three of you have in your whole bodies combined! Next time, keep out of what doesn't involve you!" With that, I grab my lunch and storm out to the courtyard. No one tries to stop or follow me. I'm so agitated and embarrassed I scream in frustration into my backpack as soon as I sit down on one of the benches.

…

Iris and Violette look at each other for minute, then to the trio of boys.

"She's right. And you shouldn't be making wild accusations about her, Castiel. What did she ever do to you?" Iris asked, mad herself, before leading Violette to where Melody and Kim were sitting. They wouldn't talk to Silya now. She would want time to think on her own and to cool off.

Nathaniel only glared at Castiel, along with Lysander, as they headed back to their own table. However Castiel didn't have any snarky remarks to say now, knowing Iris was right and feeling a bit bad about what he'd been assuming and questioned. As the three ate in silence, Amber, Li, and Charlotte walked up behind them.

"So," she said tossing her hair back behind her, "Would you boys mind telling us what that little note said. The more we know, the more we can help Silya out."

"Get lost!" they guys said in almost perfect unison. This is the one thing Castiel and Nathaniel would agree on. Amber, mumbling to her friends, does.

…

I didn't speak to anyone else today unless I had to. When Amber came up to me, trying to pester me about Dimitry, I walked around her and told her she needed to get a life of her own if she wanted to screw up everyone else's.

Thankfully, when I walk outside and check my phone, I see that I have a voice message from the mechanic that was working on my truck. He says that he managed to fix it early and that I can pick it up when I can. I walk through the city to his shop, eager to get it back.

I'll need it to get where I'm going.

I pay him and sit in, testing everything. Yes, it's working perfectly now!

My truck is a dark, navy blue Chevrolet all terrain hybrid. I got a truck because I thought it would be good for taking trips with friends.

April Fools to me!

I drive home after filling it up and head straight into my room and on the computer. Once on the website, I print out the directions to Bridgestone. It's only about a four hour drive from here. That means I should get there around…nine thirty maybe? If I leave right now anyway. Besides, since it's officially a weekend, I'll be fine if I come home late and sleep in tomorrow morning.

I send a text to my mom, saying I'm going out to visit a friend and won't be back until really late night since he lives so far away. I get a reply saying that it's ok as long as I send updates and am careful.

_Besides, this will be the perfect time for your father and I to have some alone time. ;)_

Ugh. She had to put that thought in my head.

I put on some black hiking boots and begin to pack what I think I'll need in a fanny pack; some gum, a few granola bars for the trip down there, Chap Stick, a flashlight, and a bottle of water. I also pack my cell phone, Dimitry's letter, and MP3 as well.

I put on my jacket and clip the fanny pack around my waist, and then eat a quick meal of microwave mac and cheese, soda, and some leftover meatloaf from last night. When I sit in my truck and put the keys in the ignition, I get the idea to take the necklace out from under my shirt, revealing it to the world. When I see Dimitry, I want him to see me wearing it since I don't have the rest of the outfit on. I'd probably tear the dress and break a heel if I'm climbing around.

I begin the long drive to Bridgestone, daydreaming about seeing him again.

…

Night had already fallen when Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander arrived at Silya's house. They had taken Lysander's sheer black car, neither of the other two agreeing to ride in the others. It was Lysander's idea to look through Silya's school files and find out where she lived in order to apologize. Nathaniel was more than willing to agree, but it had taken a lot of convincing to drag Castiel along.

As they walk up to the door and Nathaniel knocked, Castiel turned on them, "I want it put on record that I'm only here to pay her back the thirty-two bucks I owe her for guitar strings."

"Of course you are."

In a few minutes, Silya's mother opened the door. "Why hello, can I help you three boys?"

Nathaniel was the first to speak up, "Is this where Silya Beeodess lives, ma'am? We've come to talk to her."

"Oh! You know Silya? She doesn't talk much about her friends. She's not here right now and I don't know when she'll be back, but come in." The lady gestured for the trio to step inside. Nathaniel politely walked in with a 'thank you', wiping his feet on the mat at the door. Lysander had to nudge Castiel inside. "You three make yourselves at home. I'll bring out some snacks," she turned to a man sitting on the couch in the living room, "Michael, will you turn down the volume already and say hello? We have guests."

The man, who was actually pretty tall and had strong arms from years spent hunting, turned away from the football game on TV and looked at them. "So I see," his gaze held Castiel's longer than the rest, "So, you all know my daughter."

Silya's mother headed off into the kitchen, Nathaniel following to help. Lysander and Castiel, catching onto the excuse, offered as well, but were stopped by her father, "Just sit down, boys. It doesn't take four people to get some food out of the next room." They obeyed, sitting down in silence to watch the game.

Things were getting awkward pretty fast.

…

_I swear, I've passed that sign three times already!_ I think. I drive by the sign of some camp that had out here in the mountains. I almost feel it mocking me. It's obvious I'm lost.

However, no one ever said that I wasn't stubborn and determined. I continue looking around for my exit before I finally just break down and buy a stupid GPS app for my phone.

The things one does for love.

…

After sitting around for about ten minutes, the three boys answer whatever questions Silya's parents ask, feeling absolutely uncomfortable. Lysander then got an idea and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pretending to look at his messages. "Silya just texted me. You see, we came over to see if she would like to study with us at the coffee shop downtown. She says that she left her notes in her room and we can pick them up."

"Ok then, her room is upstairs, the second door on the right," her mother answered cheerfully.

Lysander nodded, excused himself, and went upstairs. After assuming what was about five minutes, he poked his head back down and said, "I think I need the guys' help. Even with her texting me, I still can't find them. Can you two come up here?"

Nathaniel and Castiel more than willingly obliged. The trio walked into Silya's room, fanning out to see if there might be some sign as to where she went. Castiel dug in his pockets and pulled out a handful of five and one dollar bills and placing them on the dresser. The other two stared at him.

"What? I wasn't kidding about the thirty-two bucks." He then looked over to the wall of pictures Silya had by the door and smirked, "Hey, you guys might wanna take a look at these."

They walked over, looking at the images. Some were of her time before coming to Sweet Amoris, others were of her and Ken hanging out around the school. One was of a green-haired boy they didn't know by name, but had seen on occasion helping out in the gardening club. They doubted he was Dimitry though. Another of her at a slumber party with some of the girls from school. There were also some old pictures here too, but what stunned the three was that they were of them.

One was of Nathaniel, sleeping, with his head lying down on, and papers and pencils scattered on the desk. A second was of Castiel, from two years ago, before he had dyed his hair red. He was sitting against the school wall outside, checking his phone. The last was of Lysander, his back turned, his mouth open as he yelled something at the photographer. He had been taking his shirt off, so his tattoo of four pairs of stylized wings was shown.

Lysander frowned, "When I see Rosalya, she is going to get the lecture of a lifetime."

"Rosalya?" Nathaniel asked.

"She's the one who took this picture. I wouldn't doubt if she took yours as well. She used to take pictures of other boys at school and sell them. She must have given them to Silya."

Castiel, for once, laughed at the thought of girls actually being so desperate as to buy pictures of all of them. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little proud that they might find him that attractive. He moved away from the group and continued looking around. He found one of Silya's sketchbooks.

"What are you doing? If Silya finds that we've messed with anything, she'll kill us." Nathaniel stated.

"Calm down, Blondie, I'm just looking," he began flipping through the pages, "Whoa… Check this out." He held out the book for the others to see.

The drawing was of a wilting rose on a light blue background, colored in with soft oil pastels. The three sat down together for a short while, flipping through the pages. There were some more pastel sketches of flowers; Water Lilies, Hawaiian flowers, Cherry Blossoms. There were other sketches still of characters from TV shows, movies, and comics. One sketch had four realistic hands spelling out the word, 'Love'. Another was an abstract doodle of a guitar, with many other things added in.

"I knew Silya was in Art class, but I didn't think she had this much of a creative side to her," Lysander said, flipping back to the first drawing.

"Me either," said Nathaniel.

"Actually, I'm not surprised," Castiel said, shrugging. The two stared at him, "Oh come on, we all know how Silya is. She's not exactly a social butterfly, she doesn't have a part-time job yet, and she can't spend all of her time in clubs. What else would she do? Besides that, we've all heard her sing before at the assemblies. All you have to do is pass her in the hall and she's humming some tune while pouring herself into a book."

He stood up and continued the search. As Nathaniel did the same, he began to think maybe Castiel wasn't as bad as he figured, if he took that much detail into Silya's personality. In fact, he was surprised that he found that he himself knew more about her than he originally thought.

Whatever respect Nathaniel had for Castiel vanished as he saw him head for Silya's dresser where her underwear no doubt was.

"Amazing," Lysander said. Both looked that him as Lysander stood by Silya's closet, holding up the crimson dress and smiling, "I had no idea she had this kind of taste. This is no design of my brother's and I haven't seen anything like it in any of the other shops in town either. Where do you think she got it?" Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing Lysander, just like Leigh was into Victorian fashion.

"Umm…guys?" The pair looked at Nathaniel, who had turned on the monitor to Silya's computer. She hadn't shut it down, so the website was still up. "I think I know where she is."

Both came over and read the town name. The place sounded sinister, but it was no doubt where she was meeting Dimitry.

"I think I've been there before…" Castiel said, shoving Nathaniel aside and opening up another tab online. He searched up Bridgestone and found multiple pictures of the rundown village. "Yeah, I remember that place. It's up in the mountains, hours away. Years ago, a few buddies of mine and I went there on a camping trip. We were fooling around and one of them fell of one of the ledges of the hills. He had to be sent to the emergency room for a few days. Broke a couple ribs too. The buildings aren't very stable their either."

"She's crazy," Nathaniel said. "If it's that dangerous why is she going alone?"

"Not alone, Dimitry will be there by the way things seem," replied Lysander.

"Yeah, the psycho boyfriend who likes to hang out in cemeteries and owns a castle is gonna be there. Everything's just fine!" Castiel scowled, "Are you two brain-dead? If he's there, he could be setting her up. And what if he doesn't show up at all? He never wrote a time or place to visit him at on the letter. She's definitely screwed then."

"It's settled then, we need to find her," Lysander said. Castiel was already headed out the door, checking his phone for directions. Silya could be annoying, but he didn't want to see her hurt either. Nathaniel followed close behind.

They went downstairs, saying goodbye to her parents.

And tried to ignore the fact that her father chose to clean his guns at that time.

….

I have been looking around Bridgestone for about an hour and a half. Still, I can't seem to find anything or anyone. There are no real paths to follow either. I have no need to use my flashlight: The moonlight is guiding me well enough. My ring glows magnificently.

"Dimitry! Black!" I scream out, hoping they'll hear me. "Please! If you can hear me, it's me, Silya! I'm here!"

There is nothing but silence, as it has been for the past while.

I look up at the largest hill in the area, still needing to squint since the top is so far away and it's still too dark to make out every detail. I can see it; the stone wall that surrounds the cemetery. Beyond that will be the castle.

And Dimitry…

_Screw it! _ I think as I walk toward it and begin climbing. It's very steep, and often I have to grab hold of the trees for support, or rest from time to time. Eventually, I get into the rhythm of the movements. I'm over half way up when I hear something, or rather someone, calling my name from a distance.

"Silya!"

"Dimitry!" I yell, for whom else could it be besides Black? And it was a man's voice, I can tell that much.

"Silya! Silya, where are you?" The voice says, only it sounds different this time.

"I'm coming!"

"Silya!"

"I said I'm com-" I can't finish my statement as I lose my footing and begin to tumble back down uncontrollably, hitting on rocks, stumps, and whatever else comes in my way. I'm screaming- or at least attempting to- as I roll. Finally, I hit solid ground. By my world is still spinning.

Everything aches. I'm trying desperately to get air back into my lungs. Somewhere along the trip, I've swallowed some dirt. I'm bleeding, I can tell by the feelings of warm streams of some sticky wet substance on my face.

I try to get up, I really do, but my abused body refuses to listen. So I just lay there, hoping Dimitry or Black will have heard me and be able to find me.

The last thing I notice is a pair of strong arms roll me over and lift up my head as my world goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Silya!" Dimitry yelled worriedly, kneeling down on the earth, holding her unconscious form in his arms, and trying to ignore the large amount of blood that flowed out from a cut on her head. It was a good thing he had enough self-restraint, or else he might've attacked her upon seeing the red fluid. "Silya, please!" he begged. Without thinking and only fear of losing her filling his heart, he began to shake her, as if that would reawaken his mistress. "Wake up, Milady!"

He had been standing by the tombs of the children that Silya had placed flowers by, when he smelled the scent of a human nearby. At first, he figured it was just another local visiting the abandoned village. Then, after a while, he heard her called out his name from the side of the hill. He couldn't hear her earlier because she was too far away. However, once he had, he raced over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

He saw her struggling to climb up- she hadn't seen him yet by the looks of it- and was just about to help her finish the accent to the top when he caught sight of three more figures wandering around the town. They were calling for her, he could tell that much, although they hadn't found her yet. Whoever they were though, he didn't trust them. If Silya knew them, then maybe, but until he could get some answers he couldn't and wouldn't reveal himself.

That's when he saw that she began to tumble back down.

He had practically flown to her aid, but it had been too late. She was already badly injured by the time he reached her. He already lost Mary, and everyone he had once known from this village. He wouldn't lose Silya too.

He heard the sound of feet approaching and could tell the strangers were coming. He needed to act fast. Quick as lightning, he whipped back up the mountain, his strong build made for this kind of terrain, carrying Silya in his arms.

…

"I heard her!" This way!" shouted Nathaniel, leading Lysander and Castiel to the place where he thought he heard a scream and the sounds of something crashing through the trees and brush coming from. They arrived where Silya and Dimitry had recently been, but both of them had already vanished.

"Where is she?" asked Lysander, scanning the area with his eyes.

Castiel bent down, his own eyes narrowing as he examined some slick-looking stuff on the ground. He placed two fingers in the mess to find the goo sticky, wet, and warm. It also had a sharp, metallic scent to it. His eyes widened in panic. "It's blood!" he yelled to the others. "This couldn't have happened too long ago either!"

"You don't think…" Nathaniel asked, but he didn't need an answer. The only one they knew who was nearby, and capable of making that scream, was Silya.

"If this is hers, where'd she go?" questioned Lysander, a hint of pain in his voice, "She couldn't have gone far if she's lost that much blood."

"Let's hope she's around here somewhere…but chances are an animal, like a mountain lion or a bear, might have gotten to her first." He pulled out his pocket knife in case any carnivores did attack her or them. Castiel looked for any sign of her, and then noticed the blood trail leading up to the cemetery. "Follow me!" He quickly stood and took the lead up the hill, muttering to himself all the while, "When we find her, if she's still alive, I am going to kill her for being so stupid!"

…

I woke up, my head throbbing as if someone was continuously hitting it with sledgehammers. Moaning, I attempt to open my eyes, but the pain only gets worse. Even the slightest movement is an effort. I feel some cloth wrapped tightly around my head. There are similar things on different areas of my body as well.

When I finally can open my eyes, I find I'm lying underneath the soft covers of a canopy bed, with dark forest green bedding. An elaborate looking quilt has been draped over me and the covers as well, leaving me nice and warm. I examine the other contents of the room, the elegant images on the stone walls, and the tall, open window with its shudders currently open, and know where I am. I smile happily.

I am back in Dimitry's castle. He must have found me after all.

No sooner have I put two and two together, Dimitry appears in the doorframe, holding a goblet of water which no doubt is meant for me. He sighs in relief as he sees that I'm awake. I begin to try to push myself up, "Dimitry."

"Don't exert yourself," he orders me as he comes over to the bedside and gently forces me to lie back down. "You took quite a fall. How are you feeling?" he asks, sitting close to me on the bed and setting the goblet on a nightstand.

"Much better, thank you," I respond. Without saying anything else, I reach up my arms and out to him, in a gesture that begs for embrace. He doesn't hesitate to help me sit up, hug me tightly, and massage my back with one hand. He buries his head in my hair and I do his. I feel his hand on my skin and notice that he removed my top, jacket, and shoes, leaving me in my sports bra, but that the rest of my clothes were still on. He must have removed them so I'd be more comfortable and so that he'd be able to heal the wounds easier. "You saved me," I whisper.

"You scared me," he replies, pulling me a bit closer, as if afraid I'll die, right then and there.

I chuckle a bit, "Me scaring a vampire? Isn't that something for the history books-" I say.

He cuts me off a little early and pulls his head away, eyeing me. He grips his hands near my shoulders almost to the point of pain, pinning my arms by my sides. His tone is serious, "I mean it, Silya! You could have killed yourself! You can't even begin to imagine what it's like to find someone you care about dying before you, with barely anything you can do to save them. That's what happened to everyone in the village, that's what happened to Mary, and I swear I'll have myself burning in the eternal pits of Hell if I let it happen to you too!" I can only stare at him, never having heard him yell before, especially with such force behind his words. He adds, as if thinking I'm not getting it, only his tone has softened, "You can't imagine what it was like for me to find you lying in a pool of your own blood, beaten and broken. I could've lost you."

As his grip loosens, I lift one of my hands up to his face brushing it with my fingers affectionately, "Dimitry…" I say, trying to pull him back from whatever despairing mood he's in now, to let him know I'm here, safe and sound. Suddenly, he takes my hand and yanks me forward, holding me close for a long, passionate kiss. He catches me by surprise, but I soon find my lips working around his.

I have only kissed a boy once in my entire life. That had been many years ago in middle school, and even then it was only a quick one on the cheek. It had also been prearranged, a dare made by my friends to kiss him, and a bet by the boy's friends to see if he could get a kiss from me, so it didn't count anyway. But this…The kiss is amazing and sweet. His lips are soft and full, just a little cold, which my own make up for.

When he finally pulls away, he once more wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder as he whispers something into my ear, his breath tickling me a little, "I had to do that, at least once. Just in case…"

I kiss him on the bridge of his nose, which silences him as he gives me a caring smile. Then it's my turn to whisper something in his ear, "Dimitry?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Remember what you asked me before? The last time I was here?"

He thinks about it for a minute, and then nods his head, his eyes looking at me in wonder. I allow my lips to barely touch his ear as I whisper even more softly this time, "I'll stay, if you'll still have me of course."

He pulls away, as if in shock, "You mean that?" he finally manages to voice out. "You'd leave the life you have now to stay with me? Do you even know what you're gifting to me? Your future, your family, anything you've dreamed of and worked for to meet-"

I end his questioning early but giving him another quick kiss on the lips and resting my head on his shoulder again, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I know," I say, and find myself smiling contently, "And no, I'm not giving everything up. I have you." I feel his hand running through my hair, "I love you." And once I find myself saying those most cherished words, I know they're true.

I find him lifting up my chin and staring at me lovingly, he pulls me in for another kiss, obviously happy that I've made this decision. As we kiss, he manages to say a few words in between breaks for breath, "My lady…my love…"

I do not hear the flapping of some winged creature at first, having fallen into the surreal world where just he and I reside, lulled by the kiss. What breaks us both out of it is when we hear someone chant, "SILYA! Silya, Silya, Silya, Silya, SILYA! You're back!" Our lips part as we look over to the window, where Black has just flown in from. He takes a good look at us and seems to blush bashfully- can bats blush? "Oops…" he says, "Umm…I didn't interrupt anything, did I? Did I miss something?"

Dimitry and I both just look and it other, then begin laughing hysterically as Black continues to question, "What? I'm serious. What's going on?" He looks back and forth at us, wanting an answer.

Dimitry is the first to answer, "Nothing, Black. Silya was injured on the way here and I needed to heal her. She just woke up."

"WHAT?" he flies over to me, "Are you ok? What happened? Do you still remember us or do you have amnesia? Quick! How many wings am I holding up?"

I giggle, "It's ok, I'm fine, really," I reassure him.

"We also have some good news," adds Dimitry smiling down at me. "Would you like to tell him, or shall I?"

"Tell me what? Come on guys!"

Dimitry goes ahead and answers, "Silya will be staying with us here at the cemetery."

Poor choice of words on Dimitry's part, given Black's franticness, but I think he might have done it on purpose just to see his reaction. Black looks like he's about to start bawling, "She's hurt _that _badly? Silya, you can't die! You're too young to die!"

I stifle back another laugh, "No, Black. What he means is…well…" I hug Dimitry's arm and snuggle up to him some.

Finally, Black seems to get it, "You mean you two are together?" We nod. Black starts flying around in the air ecstatically, "Woohoo!" Next thing we know, he's beginning to chant another tune, "Silya and Dimitry, hanging from a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Soon after, he begins to hum the wedding hymn.

Dimitry chuckles as we watch, then turns his attention back to me, "Come on, there's something I'd like to show you? Something I think you'll enjoy seeing." He tosses me my shirt and jacket, which I hurriedly put on. However, as I try to stand, he stops me. I'm about to ask him why, when he lifts me out of the bed and carries me out of the room bridal style.

I try hard not to grin, but fail miserably, "I can walk you know. I'm not helpless."

He smirks, "Why take the risk?"

Black follows us. Dimitry carries me through the halls, down the stairs, past the library and ballroom, and finally I find that we're outside once more in the open air. Only we didn't come out the way he had led me inside the first time. Instead, he's taken me around to the right side of his estate.

There, I find the most beautiful garden imaginable.

There is nearly every kind of flower I know growing here, and what must be hundreds more that seem so exotic, I doubt I'd ever find them at any average store, much less remember them all by name. Orchids, Roses, Tulips, Bells, Pompoms, Black Velvet Petunias, Mourning Brides, Hollyhocks, Peony Poppies, dark red Nasturtiums, and so many more that I'd never be able to keep up with. Ferns and Hedges grow gracefully in particular and carefully thought out patterns. There are stone paths leading to various directions, and stone benches with carvings that seemed to have been hand-crafted by angels, they're that perfect. A large fountain, currently turned off, centers itself in the midst of it all and there's a maze farther away. This place would put the world's greatest gardeners combined to shame.

I realize that I've been holding my breath and let it out.

"Well, what do you think?" asks Dimitry, smiling down at me.

"It's amazing," I manage to say, only that's not even the tip of the iceberg when it comes to describing how wonderful the garden is.

Dimitry carries me over to one of the benches and sits down by me, putting one arm around my shoulders and allowing me to rest my head on his chest. "How did you manage all of this?" I ask.

"When I was younger, I spent a lot of my time outside, climbing the hills, wandering through the forest, and helping out in these very gardens. I was drawn to nature and its majesty," he paused before continuing, "When the village was left abandoned and everyone had passed on, I couldn't bring myself to leave my home, or Mary. And when I wasn't by her tomb, or out hunting, I'd often find myself here. You might say that I have had years of experience."

We sit there for who knows how long. It's a clear night, so Dimitry points out the various constellations to me. When I start to feel cold despite my jacket, and my teeth begin to chatter, his picks me up again and takes me to the parlor that he brought me into on my first journey here. Within moments he has a fire going in the fireplace. I see a bookshelf and spot an old classic that I used to enjoy when I was thirteen; _Undine. _It was the story about a water-spirit that marries a knight, written by German author of French origin, Friedrich de la Motte Fouqué, back in 1811.

Dimitry looks from me to the bookshelf after he had the fire going, he seems to know my exact thoughts, because he grins and takes it off the shelf, blowing away a nice amount of dust it had collected over the years. Then, he sits by me and gives it for me to look at. "I don't believe I've read this one yet, would you…"

He didn't need to say more. I nodded and cuddled up next to him. Soon I began reading.

…

Black had flown away after a while, figuring it was best to give Dimitry and Silya privacy.

He was extremely thrilled that Silya would be staying with them. He would now have someone to help keep the cemetery tidy and Dimitry wouldn't be so lonely anymore. He knew the minute he met Silya that they were a perfect match. Both of them were kind and caring, but could be strong and stern when they needed to be. They were also both the kind of people that others needed to take a second glance at to really understand them, and with each of them knowing how it felt, had the ability to look beyond what the eyes saw, to see the diamonds in the rocks.

He wondered if Dimitry would turn her into a vampire in order for them to stay together forever. It seemed like a good idea to him, but he also knew how Dimitry's heart would ache at times. How didn't really enjoy hunting every day, especially not if he had to kill the animals in order to feed. And how he missed seeing the sun and exploring the world. Would he be willing to put Silya in the same situation, and if so, would she agree to it?

He guessed that they would cross that bridge when they got there. Meanwhile, they all could enjoy the time they spent together now.

Looking up, Black noticed a bunch of insects flying around in the moonlight. That's right; it was almost time for him to get something to eat. He got ready to fly up and spring for the attack, when he heard the sound of a twig snapping.

Swiftly, he flew into the trees and waited.

…

Nathaniel came crashing through the brush, trying to catch up with Lysander and Castiel. As he walked with a silent tred, Castiel looked back at him sharply and said in a harsh whisper, "Can you be any _louder, _Blondie? I'd be surprised that if there is anyone here, that they haven't jumped us yet?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to this," he whispered back.

"Really? No kidding, Sherlock."

"Will both of you be quiet? The more time you two waste arguing the longer it will take to find Silya," Lysander said, pushing away some bushes. He froze and his eyes went wide once he saw the clearing. "Guys, you might want to have a look at his…"

Nathaniel and Castiel ran over to Lysander's side and looked to see the castle towering above them. As far as they could see, there were tombstones. More forest could be seen far on the other side, only a dirt path seemed to have been carved through it, leading to who knew where.

"Just like Silya's love letter said. This must be the place…" Nathaniel said.

"Let's hope she's here then," Lysander began walking to the castle, not daring to look at the tombstones and keeping his sights on the nearest entrance to the castle. As the hairs on his neck began to stand up, he balled his fists. He was ready for a fight should the need arise to defend himself and his friends. Nathaniel followed, with Castiel taking the rear, wielding his pocket knife.

Suddenly, Black dove down from the trees and zoomed right over Castiel's head, yanking a few strands of red hair out and taking them with him. Castiel grunted in pain and glowered up at the bat. Black turned and made a second swoop, this time at all three of them, and the trio ducked down, covering their heads.

"Stupid rat with wings!" Castiel snarled, "That thing's crazy!"

Again, Black reversed and made another swipe at them, screeching. At least one of them had a weapon, and if they were after Silya, then he needed to stop them. Castiel threw his knife this time however. It thankfully missed as Black both saw and heard it coming, and quickly dodged so it couldn't even scratch him. Then he quickly dove into the nearest open window of the castle.

Rubbing his aching head, Castiel walked over to retrieve his knife. Nathaniel hid back a smile as they continued to make their way out of the cemetery and inside the walls.

…

I am still reading to Dimitry as he strokes my hair, when all of a sudden, Black flies in as fast as he can. "Dimitry! Dimitry!" he yells.

Dimitry gets quickly to his feet, "What is it?"

Black whispers something I can't hear into Dimity's ear and soon flies down one hallway, stopping only so Dimitry can follow him. I look up at Dimitry and raise an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?"

He places a hand on my cheek and kisses me, "Of course, everything is fine, Milady. Black just informed that a skunk has managed to find its way inside. I'll take care of it and be right back at your side before you know it." He starts to walk away, but turns back looking at me one final time, "Although, if I'm not back within twenty minutes, I'd like you to go to your room so you may get some rest. You must be exhausted and will need to contact your parents on that strange device you've told me about."

I nod, but am still curious as to what the fuss is about, "Alright then." I watch his retreating form go and disappear from sight.

…

_Intruders! Intruders have entered the grounds! And one of them has a knife! They're coming to the castle! _Black had said. Dimitry had lied to Silya because he didn't want her to worry or get involved. As her lover, it was his duty to keep her safe from all harm.

He didn't think he'd need them- he could easily scare the three trespassers away by showing them his fangs- but he took his duel swords anyway, taking them off their rack from the wall. From what Black was saying, they would come in through the main entrance. Sure enough, he found all three of them there, and hid in the shadows of the last hallway before reaching the door. He could just make out what they were saying.

"How the heck are we going to find Silya in this place? My entire house could fit in just this area!"

"We could split up. We'd cover more ground."

"We might also get ourselves lost."

"Any ideas on where to start looking?"

Dimitry stepped out of the hall and walked toward them solemnly. Castiel was the first to see him, then Nathaniel. Lysander had his back turned, so it took a minute for him to find out what they were staring at, but was the first to speak. "May we assume that you are Dimitry?"

Dimitry raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Perhaps. It depends on what you are here for, trespassing and breaking into my home. How would you come by that name anyway?" He fingered the hilt of one sword.

Not failing to notice the blades, Lysander continued, "A friend of ours received a letter from you. We became worried and followed her here."

"I do not believe I would know any friend of yours," he lied.

Castiel pushed his way in front of the others, and then walked right up to Dimitry, stopping only two meters away. "Look, I don't know and I don't care who the heck you are, but we know Silya's here. We saw her truck, we heard her yell, and we followed what could only be her trail of blood to this spot. If you're hiding her or if you've hurt her, then you better be ready to deal with me."

Dimitry frowned angrily at such an accusation. He would no more harm Silya than he would a baby. He drew one of his swords out and pointed it at Castiel's throat in a single, sudden swoop of motion. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but my word is final. I do not know where your friend is, and I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the premises immediately."

Nathaniel stepped forward and was met with the same treatment. He raised his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Please, you must have seen her somewhere. She's sixteen, with blue eyes and brown hair. She wore a blue and black shirt and a pair of jeans the last time we saw her."

He lowered the blade pointed at Nathaniel some, but only slightly. Castiel continued his rant, "You're hiding her! If you weren't hiding something, then you wouldn't want to get rid of us so quickly and you wouldn't have prepared yourself for a fight. Where is she?"

"Final. Warning," Dimitry replied, his eyes narrowing, "Leave now, and you won't be hurt."

Nathaniel began to back up to where Lysander was. "Hey, you've taken fencing classes before right?"

He nodded, seeing a plan form in Nathaniel's eyes and not liking it in the least, but he got the jest of what he was hinting at. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he stepped up to Dimitry, gesturing for Castiel to step back and stand down. "We can be at least somewhat civilized about this, right? If not, then how about a fair duel, between you and me? If I win, you'll let us to see Silya. If you win, we'll leave and never come back."

Dimitry raised his eyebrows, "And how would I know that you would keep your word?"

He shrugged, "You don't, but it's either that or you'll have to kill us. Otherwise, we're not leaving until we see her. And I don't think it would go well with the authorities if they saw that four people who went to the exact same place have gone missing."

"Well enough reasoning," he said, tossing Lysander one sword. He gave a respectful bow to his new opponent and hoped his skills with a blade hadn't become rusty, "but the others must agree not to interfere. This is between you and me; one on one only." Lysander nodded in agreement.

The two circled one another, sizing each other up, as Castiel and Nathaniel stood back and watched for what would take fold. Suddenly, Lysander leaped forward and extended his sword arm in attempt to slash at his adversary. Dimitry evaded this by dropping beneath the weapon in a movement called a passata sotto, twisting some and placing his free hand on the ground for balance. He straightened his sword arm in attempted to make a stab at Lysander.

Acting quickly, Lysander parried the strike, locking the swords together for a moment. When they unlocked both had to take a step back. They examined one another, each looking for an opening. Dimitry came at him with a short series of attacks known as a remise. Lysander used the majority of his concentration on the strikes, and then powerfully beat back at his opponent's sword in an attempt to create of opening or throw Dimitry off balance.

It failed, as Dimitry held firm and parried, then followed up by a quick riposte. Lysander retreated back a couple steps in order to dodge it. Swiftly, Lysander flung himself at Dimitry with his arm extended to him. Dimitry blocked the strike; however Lysander completed the fleche by running past him and spinning around on one heel to block the next incoming attack.

…

I sit in my room in front of a wooden desk, drumming my fingers on top of it. I had already called my parents and told them I would have to stay the night here, but I don't know how to break the news to them that I might not ever be returning. It was now bordering forty minutes since Dimitry had left with Black.

_Maybe he hasn't found the skunk yet, _I think hopefully. However, I know his sense of smell would've found it in no time flat. _Maybe he thinks that I'm already asleep and doesn't want to disturb me. _That seems like the more logical answer, but if so, I still wish he'd say goodnight to me. Growing anxious and bored, I begin to look for him, more so hobbling as I move. My headache worsens as I stand, and I have to balance my weight on the walls for support, but I can walk.

The sounds of metal clashing with metal send me moving at a quicker pace. What's going on? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I freeze in my tracks when I spot not only Dimitry, but Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel there as well…and Dimitry and Lysander are sword fighting!

My mouth has dropped open slightly and I take in everything, too stunned, confused, and scared to move. I'm too shocked at what I'm seeing that I don't notice Nathaniel and Castiel see me from the other side of the fight and run to me, calling my name, checking to see if I'm ok. Someone's hand goes to the bandage around my head. Lysander and Dimitry are too consumed in their battle to notice.

"No!" I find myself screaming suddenly, my strength returning as adrenaline courses through me. I push past Castiel and Nathaniel and do my best to race over to the fight. "No! Stop! Lysander, Dimitry, stop!" I will not have them killing one another.

Everything happens in slow motion; my running in between the pair, the sudden, sharp pain in my left side as I catch the swing made by Lysander's blade, falling to the ground with a shrill shriek, and the looks of despair and horror from the two.

"Silya!" They both yell, getting down on their knees and dropping their weapons. Dimitry wraps his arms around me and holds me close, whispering to me that everything will be alright.

Lysander clasps tightly to my hand, clutching to it like a vice, "Silya! Silya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear! Silya, please!"

I'm opening my mouth to say something, but I can't find the words. I might have fallen into shock. I notice Castiel and Nathaniel running up to us. All of them are horror struck and hold pained expressions, which moves me because I never considered them to care so much. Dimitry is crying; really, truly, crying. Lysander's face is a mixture of shame, guilt, anguish, and compassion.

"Get. Out…" Dimitry says in a soft voice. He swiftly turns his head to the other three, his face burning in fury and pain. The next tone he takes holds enough power to rattle the very foundations of the castle, "GET OUT! You wanted to see her," he lifts his blood soaked hand, the one that was cradling my side in attempt to staunch the blood flow, "is this what you wanted! You've hurt her! Get out! Get out now before I kill you all!"

It is at this time when they seem to finally notice his fangs, bared in rage. To their credit, none of them move. Dimitry, apparently forgetting they were, picks me up gently and lies me on top of a chaise lounge. "Black," Dimitry calls out, continuing to stare at my face and stroke my cheek, also taking on the role of grasping one of my hands. I see Black fly down from the rafters, staring at me as well with great concern. "Get some bandages, and hurry!" He leaves in a rush.

Castiel, Nathaniel, and Lysander silently stay where they are, watching the two of us. Dimitry calls out to them next, "If you three aren't going to leave, make yourselves useful. Find a blanket, get some water from the well. You should have past it when you entered." It seems that he feels they are lingering around too long because he shouts, "GO!" They hurry to do as told.

Once we're alone, Dimitry continues to weep and places his head on my chest. "Silya, I'm sorry. I said I would protect you and now…now this. I never wanted to see you hurt, not for me. Please, forgive me. Please…" My heart feels as if it's falling apart when I hear his despair. Slowly, I move my shaking hand and rub the back of his hand soothingly to comfort him.

The others return with their items, and soon Dimitry starts patching me up, holding a severe look of concentration. I can tell he's really trying hard to control himself, but his vampiric nature causes hunger to flash in his eyes as he sees the blood. He has to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, making me feel numb and limp from the waist down. I begin to wonder how he learned to heal, when I think Mary must have helped teach him before she passed on.

My skin has grown paler from the blood loss.

Eventually, even after they've done all they can, I find all of them staring at me, worried about me. Tears threaten to streak down my face at this realization, but I hold them in, not wanting to give them another thing to be concerned over. If I could speak, I'd try to tell them that I'd be fine.

I'm confused when Dimitry lifts me off the bed and walks over to the trio of boys. He starts to hand me over to Lysander, giving him a look of warning, but I grip tightly to his shirt, refusing him to let me go. Both of them look at me; Lysander with shame, Dimitry with sorrow. Ultimately, Dimitry glances back at Lysander, giving him a silent order. Lysander puts his arms under me as Dimitry tears my hands off of him carefully. "Stay," he orders the three.

I watch him walk off, wondering what he's doing as I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest. He returns with my fanny pack and jacket. My eyes widen as I come to this conclusion.

"Dimitry, no…" I manage to whisper, but he doesn't look at me and instead makes his way outside, with everyone else following. We walk back to the two automobiles- my truck and Lysander's car- waiting for us at the bottom of the hill and at the end of the abandoned village. Nathaniel takes the keys out of my fanny pack and gets in the truck, starting it up.

After putting me in the backseat of his car, even Lysander refuses to look at me anymore and starts his own without another word. Castiel sits beside him. Dimitry stares at me through the open car door on my side. I begin to cry, "Don't make me go…I can't leave you…" I reach up for him, like I did back when he saved me the first time.

He leans down to hug and kiss me, but he doesn't pull me out of the car. "I'm sorry, but you're not safe here. I've caused you too much harm." He wipes my tears away, "I love you, and never think otherwise, this is just for the best…To keep you safe…" I grip his hand when he tries to draw it away. "Silya…"

"You can't make me go! I'll just come back for you!"

"No, you won't," he says sternly, then he looks at Castiel and Lysander, "Watch her, and if she tries to come back here, do whatever you can to stop her."

"They won't make me either. I'll find a way!"

"Milady, please, Silya…" he says softly, kissing me on the lips to silence me, "Whatever you do, do not come looking for me," another kiss, "I'll see you again, my love, I promise…"

Slowly, his hand slips away from mine as he stands and closes the car door, our eyes never parting, even when we drive away, Nathaniel following in my truck. I begin to bawl, and the other two in the car with me don't say anything. I see Castiel roll down the window on his side and light a cigarette, before I cry myself to sleep.

The next time I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV.

…

"And you're certain this will work?" he asked, staring the small flask of the strong smelling mixture he was holding.

"Of course I am!" the woman cackled, "I'm a professional! But are you willing to pay the price we agreed on, hmm?"

Making a quick glance toward the window, where a friend waited, he nodded, "I am."

The woman sighed, "Alright. You're a foolish young man, but it's your choice,"

He nodded once more, and then opened the top, lifting it up as if making a toast. Taking a quick breath, he brought it to his lips and chugged it down, dropping the flask as the world began to spin.


	4. Chapter 4

It's my second day back to school since I last saw him. I spent almost a week in the hospital due to the large amount of blood loss I dealt with. My parents took turns visiting me, checking to make sure I was alright. Although I'm certain that if I hadn't been hurt, I'd get the biggest rant the world has ever known, followed by a long grounding.

I'm thankful that the boys were able to come up with a reasonable lie able what occurred. The current questions are bad enough as it is.

I sit in the school garden, in one of the greenhouses, hidden from the world under the hanging greenery. It's study hall hour, so I have some time before the next class starts to be off to myself. I cradle my sketchbook in my arms. A pencil lies beside me; however I can't bring myself in the mood to draw anything.

The bandage that had been around my head is gone, but the cut is still visible. The doctors said that, although it will take time to heal, it won't scar. This morning, I just slipped on a club T-shirt and some jeans.

I haven't spoken to anyone, and graciously in return everyone has left me alone except maybe Iris or Violette on occasion. They visited me in the hospital too, as did the boys. At home, flowers, cards, and candy are scattered around my room. Nathaniel had given me a cream-colored teddy bear one day when he brought me my homework. Castiel would bring in snacks from vending machines, saying it sucked that I was stuck with- and I quote- the crappy prison food they had there. Lysander continued to apologize repeatedly for injuring me during the duel, even though I've said it was alright- mostly because I didn't want to think about it anymore and wanted to be alone.

He wrote me a song one day. It was nice.

I can't stop thinking about Dimitry. His very name causes tears to try to makes themselves known. He can't be gone from my life forever, can he? How did all of this happen so fast: our meeting, falling in love, and then parting? Then again, he promised me he would come back for me. And he wouldn't back down from his word, right?

I know I'm hallucinating when I think I see a bat, trying to get my attention from the window in my hospital room and bedroom at home at night.

By the end of the hour, all I have is a blank page. I make my way to my next period class, feet dragging, head facing the ground, like an abused dog. Melody glances my way as I take my seat, as does Nathaniel, but neither of them say anything. We're in English; the one class that I have all three of the guys in with, along with Li, Rosalya, and Capucine. I mechanically pull out a blank sheet of paper and a text book from under my desk, ready to take notes.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" asks the teacher. Excited speech in hushed whispers suddenly fills the room. Someone pokes with their pencil. It's Nathaniel, but he's not looking at me, but toward the front. I look up from my paper and to the board…

And there he is, standing by the door, dressed in his usual, elegant attire, a midnight blue backpack slung across one shoulder. And his eyes…they've changed. Instead of a brilliant red, they're a soft dark brown. He's smiling, but not directly at me, just in general. I'm so solely focused on him that I've drowned out whatever anyone else is saying or doing.

"Class," the teacher continues, "I'd like you to me our new student that has just enrolled here yesterday. May I introduce, Dimitry Mael Roland the II," he turns to face Dimitry, "Go on and please take a seat. I'll have someone show you around at the end of class." Dimitry nods once and walks right past me, sitting a few desks behind me, in the very back row.

I cannot tear my eyes away from him, at least not until the teacher says she requires everyone's attention again and I'm forced to look away. He caught my gaze though and flashed me a quick grin. And that's when I see his fangs are gone as well, replaced with human teeth. What in the world happened to him?

The teacher turns on the projector and gets on YouTube, typing in something in the search bar. We've been studying the famous _Phantom of the Opera._ I risk another glance in Dimitry's direction when I hear the duet between Christine and Raoul, _That's All I Ask of You, _begin to play through the speakers.

Perfect timing, Teach.

And the end of class, I linger behind as everyone else leaves. I feel Castiel give me a pat on the back and a smirk when he passes and heads out the door. Very soon, it's just the teacher, Dimitry, and I left in the room. And I'm standing there like an idiot, not saying anything and only staring at him.

Dimitry looks up as he finishes gathering his papers, "Can I help you?"

"Dimitry…you're back…you're here…" is all I can say.

"Back? I've never been here before in my life," he replies skeptically, looking me over. "What's your name?"

"You don't remember me…" I nearly break down, feeling my heart shatter a little more as my relief at seeing him again washes away. A Dimitry that here and doesn't even know or care about me is worse than one that does, but is thousands of miles away.

"No, I don't believe I do," he steps closer, examining me further. He seems to be drinking in every detail of me, just like when we first met. He puts a hand on my cheek, "You do look familiar though…Have we met before?"

I slowly nod, and suddenly, I find myself hugging him tightly as if that will make him remember. Rather instead though, I've only caught him off guard. He slowly wraps his arms around me in turn though.

The teacher interrupts us from behind his desk with a small cough, "Ahem, since you two already seem to be acquainted, perhaps, Silya, you wouldn't mind showing him around the school."

"Silya…" Dimitry repeats, looking at my face lovingly and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "That's a beautiful name. And I would like that very much if it isn't any trouble for you."

I nod, "No problem at all."

And also like before, he sticks his elbow out of me, as if he's the one that needs to lead me around. "Shall we then?"

I only smile, happily content, as we head out of the classroom. I only grinned wider as he began to hum Raoul's part from the duet.

…

Black watched Silya and Dimitry through the windows, flying around and looking for them all over again whenever they changed classes. He hated being out in the daylight, but he wanted to see what would happen and make sure everything went as planned. He was glad that they found each other and were together again, but knew it would be a rough start.

When Silya had left, Dimitry had immediately set out to find an old friend of his in another country far away; a witch to be exact. Many years earlier, she had offered him a potion that would restore him to his human form, returning him to the age he was at before gaining immortality. The price for such a rare thing, however, was what had caused him to turn it down before.

In order to have the potion, he would have to give up every memory he had. And Dimitry refused to ever forget Mary, even though her death was painful.

Apparently though, he felt Silya was worth it.

Black had waited outside the witch's home, watching as he drank it. It was awful; watching Dimitry crumble to the floor in pain as the change occurred, but he would be there when it was over, ready to help explain things to him when he walked out of the building.

He told Dimitry who he was, his family history, but not of Mary or what occurred in the village. That would have to be broken to him over time. After that, Black told him about Silya and where she was. He seemed to recall bits and fragments of her, but struggled to recall an image of her. Within a couple days, Dimitry had accumulated a small fortune out of a fraction of the wealth left to him by his family, had an apartment rented in same city Silya resided in, and had enrolled in the same school as her.

Black was glad to see them together again. Maybe some stories did have a "happily ever after" after all.

_The End…_


End file.
